Agleam Delmont
TBA —''TBA Agleam Delmont is a tribute from District 1. Basic Information '''Name:' Agleam Delmont Personality: Agleam is the kind of guy who enjoys bringing the best out of everyone. He isn't very violent and is only angered whenever there's a reason. Talk about his friends, he'll take care of you. Unlike other children in his district, he is not snobby or conceited. Agleam does his best to put a smile on people's faces. Although he seems to be a very positive, deep down he is not. He feels that he is neglected by most of his family because he doesn't enjoy the Games. Strengths: Likability, attitude, multiple survival skills (building fires, plant identifying, etc), determination, fairly good aim Weaknesses: Brutality, hand-to-hand combat, not the fastest runner, strength Weapon(s): Spear, daggers Fear(s): Bugs, small spaces, death Appearance: Wavy, dirty blonde hair. Hazel eyes, different from his blue-eyed family. Fit build. Thin and short compared to others. Fair skin. Good looking. Amiable. Strategy: Backstory WIP Family: * Rhyne Delmont (brother, 18) * Bliss Delmont (brother, 17) * Topaz Delmont (sister, 16) * Zephyrie Delmont (brother, 16) * Radiance King (cousin, 15) * Mr. Delmont (father) * Mrs. Delmont (mother) * Ms. King (aunt) Agleam isn't considered much of a Career. He rarely trains but he has trained enough to know how to properly use a few weapons. He comes from a lower upper class family in District One. Agleam is often compared to his eighteen year-old beast of a brother, Rhyne. His parents talk highly of Rhyne because they believe he'll be the child out of the four to win the Games and bring honor to their district. This usually puts him down because he feels he's not accepted in his bloodthirsty family, His brother and sister, Zephyrie and Topaz also train along with Rhyne. Zephyrie, is one of the only people who Agleam would ever win the Games for. Zephyrie cares a lot for his younger brother. He thinks it's fine that Agleam doesn't want to volunteer and most likely give up his life for the Games. Zephyrie doesn't want to train for the Games himself but he does it to fit in. Agleam is often teased by Rhyne and Topaz (when he was younger they'd lock him in small spaces and also use bugs to scare him which is why he developed these fears) but ignores them ninety-nine percent of the time. Agleam has lots of friends in the Academy. He rarely hangs out with the popular group even though they've invited him to eat with them so many times. Most of the trainers at the school don't enjoy working with him since he is never enthusiastic about using the weapons. He has a good relationship with the beautiful dark-skinned teacher, Amorea, who works with the spears. She, in his opinion, is one of the only teachers who understands his hate of the people who enjoy the Games. She has taught him to never give up on anything and he considers her as a mother figure, Agleam also has a good relationship with the dagger coach and most of the survival skills coaches. If Agleam is chosen for the Games, he believes he won't be missed by most people. Zephyrie told Agleam that he'd volunteer for him but he will not let him do it. If he's to be in the Games he does not want anyone to sacrifice themselves for him. His only concern is losing the mediocre life he has. Even a little bit of a life is better than no life. Career Alliance: Relies on survival skills and will only kill when necessary. He is only allowed in the Pack because he has intelligence of things other than weapons that the rest don't. Joining the Careers for a while is only a survival strategy for a limited time. Once the Careers are one of the final tributes, he'll flee and let them take each other out. (Alliances with other tributes would only be possibility if he took an interest in them in training. He'd only ally with the nicest tributes so he doesn't get a knife in the back.) Reaping Strategy/Outfit: Agleam would try his best to not act weak during the reaping. As long as people in the Capitol think he's a Career, he might make some sponsors. Although he was reaped he'd pretend like he was meaning to volunteer anyway. He'd say "No one volunteer" fiercely but only because he needs to remind Zephyrie to not do anything stupid. Others might mistake this as thinking is very confident, which would help him. He'd wear a simple powder blue button-up shirt, black bow tie, black slacks, and black dress up shoes. Nothing fancy, just his regular self. Interview Strategy/Outfit: In his three minutes of fame, charm is the key. He'd try to woo the crowd with his likable personality. His outfit would be much like a young school boy. Bloodbath Strategy: Get many packs and supplies and avoid fighting. Lets the others take each other out. Killing others is only an option when needed. Games History None currently. Trivia * TBA Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 1 Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:ClovelyMarvelous Category:Unfinished Category:Reaped